


Chuck VS The Marriage

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck VS Holidays [8]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Father's Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck and Casey are on a mission, Chuck wakes up naked next to a naked Casey with no memory of the night before.





	Chuck VS The Marriage

“I really hope bad guys take the weekend off too, I have many plans and they all involve us naked” Casey ran a hand up Chuck's thigh  
"I thought there was a no sex rule in the Vic?"  
"There is, but that annoying bearded troll had to interrupt our naked lunch time and I'm frustrated" Casey rubbed the growing bulge in Chuck's pants. "And this traffic makes me want to shoot something"  
"We could probably move to the backseat, have sex and still be sitting in the same place" Chuck laughed.  
"Just please tell me everyone knows to leave you alone this weekend"  
"Yeah I told Ellie and Morgan that I'm going out of town for Nerd Herd training, as long as no one sees me in your apartment we should be fine" He grabbed Casey's hand "Stop before I come in my pants"  
Casey growled. “No one will see you because you aren’t leaving the bed”  
“God I hate traffic” 

 

They couldn't get out of the Vic fast enough, luckily it was dark out and Ellie and Awesome were on a date so no one saw them stumbling over each other as the kissed on the way to Casey's apartment.  
Casey pressed Chuck's back against his front door, fingers trailing under his shirt along his hips.  
“God you're so hot, John”  
Their kisses were eager, rutting against each other, as Casey fumbled getting the key into the lock.  
Eventually, they stumbled into his apartment bodies still pressed together, tongues still battling for control, Casey trying to get Chuck's tie off as Chuck works on Casey's belt.  
The lamp in the living room turned on jolting them apart.  
Casey's eyes widen, Chuck turned to see what was behind him “oh shit”

“Surprise” Alex whispered, "I made you dinner, and a pie" she pointed to the table where Morgan, Ellie, and Devon were sitting everyone wide-eyed and staring at them.  
“Why?”  
“Your first father's day, well we barely knew each other this time last year so I thought it would be nice to celebrate it this year”  
“Oh, thanks” Casey cleared his throat as he buckled his belt back up.  
“I'm going to change out of my work uniform, I’ll be right back”  
“Uh yeah, I’m going to change too” 

Chuck quickly followed Casey up the stairs.  
“What the hell are we going to do?”  
“Act like it never happened or tell them everything”  
“Well not everything right”  
“Just hurry and change so we can get this over with”  
“Oh god they are going to know I have clothes here”  
“Perfect time to tell Ellie you have lived here for almost eight months”  
“She is going to kill me, give me one last kiss before I die”  
Casey covered Chuck’s kissy face with his hand. “Stop or I'll lock that door at fuck you right up against it"  
“That would be a stupid idea, plus I’m way to panicked to get hard right now”

They both sat at the table not making eye contact with anyone.  
“So Chuck, you just happen to have clothes here?” Ellie was the first one to talk  
“Yes,” Chuck couldn’t bring himself to look at her.  
"Well this is awkward" Morgan started piling food on his plate "But don't want to food to get cold"  
"The food looks really good Alex, thank you"  
"Thanks, dad"  
"So are we going to just ignore you two ripping each other's clothes off while tasting each other's tonsils?"  
"Gross Morgan" Ellie glared at him "But I do want to know what's going on"  
"Don't tell me it's a daddy thing like you are celebrating because Casey likes to be called Daddy"  
"Oh my god Morgan shut up, that's not it, I didn't even know it was Father's Day, why wasn't I informed of this dinner?"  
"Well you're not a dad, and I thought you were supposed to be out of town"  
"Either are you"  
"I'm dating Alex, so I automatically get invited, like Ellie who is pregnant with the baby that makes Awesome a dad"  
"Then maybe I should just leave, I'll call you later Casey" Chuck got up from the table.  
"Sit that ass down Bartowski"  
“Do we really need to tell them?”  
“Your sister is going to kill you anyway, so why not”  
“Charles Irving Bartowski you start talking right now”  
“So last year” Chuck started.  
“Oh my god, last year?”  
“Morgan shut up and let him talk”  
Chuck thought back to the day it all started.

 

\----------------------

“So hot stuff can I buy you a drink?” Chuck wrinkled up his nose trying not to look too grossed out by old man hitting on him.  
“Uh, no thanks”  
“Come on sweet cheeks, it’s just a drink” he squeezed Chuck’s thigh.  
“Oh god” he jumped out of the barstool almost spilling his drink turning to walk away quickly he ran right into Casey.  
“Hey, babe, who's this?”  
“Babe?”  
Casey glared at him for a second for Chuck to get on board. “Just a guy getting a little touchy wanting to buy me a drink”  
Casey growled. “Leave before I shove that beer down your throat”  
The guy hurried away.  
“My knight in shining armor”  
“Shut up Bartowski”  
“This mission sucks, I thought I would like being hit on, but this place is full of creepy people just wanting to have sex with me”  
“It’s a bar in a sketchy part of Vegas, how could you think it was anything else, plus being the youngest one here, you’re prime meat”  
“Gross”  
“Let’s just hope I didn't scare off the mark”  
“Are you sure you're not his type?”  
“I’m no one's type”  
“Uh, tall, dark and handsome is a lot of peoples type”  
“Shut up, get back in your seat and order another martini, I’m going back to the van” Casey took the glass from Chuck’s hand chugging it before walking away.

“I hate this” Chuck was on his second martini and had passed on three more men hitting on him when a guy sat down next to him, Chuck glanced over.  
“Ouch,” he put his hand on his head.  
“You okay kiddo?” the man asked  
“Uh yeah, I think I just had too much to drink and I turned my head to fast”  
“So if I offered to buy you a drink you would probably decline?”  
“How about an apple martini with a cherry?” Cherry was his signal to Casey that he flashed on someone.  
The man ordered two “My name is Conrad”  
“Charles”  
“What’s a handsome little boy like you doing here all alone?”  
Chuck tried not to gag, he hated this so much, he wasn’t even sure if the team knew he was bi before this mission but he was hoping to at least have a little fun at this bar but wow was he wrong.  
“Just having a few drinks” Chuck took a sip of his drink “Can you excuse me for a minute, I need to use the restroom”  
“Chuck that’s a huge mistake” he heard Casey in his ear  
“Well I’m kinda freaking out and needed to get away, plus I’ve had so much to drink”  
“He is going to think you are inviting him into the bathroom for sex”  
“Oh god no, I’ve always imagined what it would be like to sleep with a man but I never thought it would be in a sleazy bar bathroom, Casey I don't want my first time to be for a mission and not with a creepy old guy oh my god help me”  
“Bartowski calm down, you don’t have to sleep with him, I’ll be there in a second”  
Chuck was relieving himself trying not to make a mess because his hands were shaking so bad.  
“Hey baby boy, I thought I was going to have to work a lot harder to get my mouth on you”  
Chuck quickly zipped up his pants  
“Don’t be shy baby” his breath on the back of Chuck’s sent chills down his spine, and not the good kind. “I really just had to pee”  
“There you are”  
“Oh hey John” Chuck quickly moved over to Casey wrapping his arms around his neck quickly kissing him on the cheek  
“Oh, you didn’t mention you belonged to someone”  
“He doesn’t belong to anyone, I just use him for play time”  
“Oh nice, you are a very lucky man”  
“Do you have a place around here? I don’t mind sharing” Casey smirked.

 

Chuck woke up the next morning, well more like two in the afternoon and he had no idea where he was or what happened last night. Chuck groaned rolling over right into Casey, a very naked Casey.  
“Holy hell”  
“Shut up Bartowski”  
“You’re naked”  
“So are you, now shut up and get me coffee”  
“I’ll get you coffee if you tell me what happened last night”  
“We had an orgy”  
“Wait what?”  
“I’m kidding Bartowski, coffee”  
Chuck stumbled out of the bed trying to cover himself with a pillow. Unlike Casey who was on top of the covers laying on his stomach ass out on full display.  
“Wow my head hurts”  
“Get the coffee, I’ll get the aspirin” Casey rolled out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom  
“Wow,” Chuck whispered to himself if he wasn't so in shock he would probably be hard.  
Chuck slid on his boxers that he eventually found tossed onto the floor before walking over to the coffee maker.  
“Do you want donut, caramel, vanilla or decaf”  
“You have got to be shitting me that those are the only flavors and it's car-mel”  
“I’m going with care-ah-mel” Chuck popped the cup into the machine and slid a coffee mug under it “And can you please put some pants on?”  
“Why? You uncomfortable Bartowski?”  
“A little”  
“Yet you were begging me to take them off last night”  
“Do you actually remember last night? I have blacked everything out”  
“Maybe go look in the mirror, it may bring back some memories”  
Chuck grabbed his coffee, the put in a donut flavor one in for Casey, he sipped at it as he padded over to the bathroom.  
“Holy shit” Chuck ran his hand over his neck and collarbone that was covered in hickeys. Chuck quickly emptied his bladder trying to remember what happened but nothing was coming to him. As he was washing his hands he noticed two cheap looking gold rings sitting next to the sink.  
“Casey, Casey, CASEY”  
Casey opened the bathroom door, still naked, sipping his coffee as he leaned against the door frame. “Anything come back?”  
“No, did you give me these hickeys?”  
“You asked for them”  
“Did we have sex?”  
“I think your ass would remember that”  
“Unless it was the other way”  
Casey laughed “Not a chance in hell”  
“Okay, did we get married?” he pointed to the rings on the counter.  
“That I’m not sure on that, I’ll have to look up the legality of it but the license on the nightstand looks real”  
“If you remember why aren't you telling me?”  
“Because it’s more fun this way”  
“Was I drugged?”  
“No, but we were drunk”  
“Please put your underwear on and tell me what happened”  
“I don’t wear underwear”  
“Oh my god please cover that thing up with anything and talk me through what happened”  
"It is our honeymoon, are you sure you don't want to consummate our marriage?"  
"Casey please"  
"You didn't drink that much, so I think you are just suppressing it. We convinced Conrad to take us back to his place, there was a party, we got up to his room and cuffed him, then handed him over to the FBI"  
"So when did we get married?"  
"We decided to stay and party, blow off some steam and we kept up the fake boyfriend routine to keep people from putting their hands all over you, then they convinced us to get married because we made up some story about how long we have been together and everyone was so in love with it and we were drunk and thought it would be funny"  
"So we went from friends who had never even kissed to husbands"  
"Well last night we made up for the lack of kissing over the last four years"  
"Is that all we did?"  
"We jacked each other off"  
"I finally get to hook up with you and I black it out, what the hell"  
"Yeah you told me about all your fantasies last night"  
"I did not"  
"So you never imagined me bending you over the hood of the Vic and pounding into you? Or you standing at the Nerd Herd desk while I was on my knees under the desk"  
"Just kill me now" Chuck groaned "Get dressed, we are going home and telling NO ONE about this and looking up how to end our marriage like it never happened"  
"Sure you don't want to consummate it first?"  
"No, I mean I do but no, I, I don't want to just have sex with you and then it be over, I know I'll want more, so it's better that I just keep it blacked out and move on"  
"What if it wasn't one time?"  
"I want a relationship, I want dates and romance and flowers and hand holding and stuff like that, and that is not you John Casey"  
"I'll call Beckman and have her get the plane ready, I'm sure we have a ton of paperwork"  
"Can we leave out the marriage and the almost sex?"  
"Hope you own a scarf" Casey laughed.

 

Chuck walked into the apartment after a long day at the Buy More and was ready to order some food and play some video games. He was changing into some more comfortable clothes when his phone rang.  
"Please don't tell me there is a mission"  
"Get over here Bartowski"  
Chuck groaned, he changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before heading over to Casey's. He was very confused when he walked in to see rose petals on the floor leading up the stairs and the dining table had two tall candles, two wine glasses, and two plates.  
"Would you like to have dinner with me, Chuck?"  
"Um, what?"  
"You said you wanted all this cheesy shit and that I'm not that type of person, and your right, it's a bit stupid, but I want to try"  
"You did all this for me?"  
"The last few weeks I have been thinking about that night, and everything you said the next morning, you know me, Chuck, you know I'm not into this emotional shit, but I want to try this. We have a couple of weeks left before we can file so I was wondering if you wanted to give it a trial run?"  
"I have no idea what to say"  
"Let's eat"  
"Did you cook all of this?"  
"Of course"  
"So say we date and after a few weeks we decide we want to keep dating, do we just stay married?"  
"We can, it would be cheaper and a fun story to tell everyone"  
“Not right away please, Ellie doesn't even know I’m into guys”  
“Pretty sure she knows”  
“I didn’t know you were”  
“I hate everyone equally” Casey laughed “I’ve never really thought about my sexuality, never really cared about it”  
"So do you think if you put the rose petals all the way up to the bedroom that I'd put out on the first date?"  
"I can hope" Casey winked "but honestly I accidentally ordered too many and didn't know what to do with them"  
Chuck laughed "Well I guess we will see what happens” Chuck smirked.  
“Maybe this time I’ll make sure you won't forget it”  
Chuck blushed

After they ate dinner they went into the living room to watch a movie, Chuck got kind of disappointed when Casey sat in his recliner so he sat down on the couch  
"Get over here Batowski"  
"In the chair with you?"  
"Obviously numbnuts"  
"I'm just shocked that John Casey likes to cuddle"  
"You have two seconds before your invitation expires"  
Chuck climbed into the chair with Casey, laying on his side resting his head on Casey's shoulder. Casey wrapped his arm around Chuck's back  
"Can I take a picture?"  
"Of what?"  
"Us cuddling"  
"No"  
"Please" He pulled out his phone opening the camera and turning it to selfie mode.  
"Just watch the movie"  
Chuck quickly held his phone up and snapped a picture, Casey grabbed the phone from him.  
"Nooooo" Chuck tried to grab his phone back  
"Stop or I'll shove you on the floor, you can't fight me"  
"Rude"  
Casey looked down at the picture and couldn't help but smile, he quickly sent it to himself before putting Chuck's phone down on the side table.  
"I saw that"  
"Shut up"  
"I really like this side of you, cuddly and sweet"  
Casey put his hand over Chuck's mouth.

“You know if your hair was straight and blonde, and you had a goatee you would look like that guy”  
“Fandral the Dashing or Thor??”  
“Obviously not Thor”  
“Wow thanks,” Chuck said sarcastically “Well, either way, I take it as a compliment”  
“I like the brown curls better though” Casey ran his fingers through the hair on the back of Chuck’s head  
“Are you flirting with me, Major Casey?”  
Casey leaned forward pressing their lips together.  
“Wait, are we keeping our last names or are we going to change them?”  
“That is what you are thinking about right now? How about we save that conversation for when we decide if we are staying married or not”  
“Right, okay, um, yeah, let’s keep kissing” Chuck moved so that he was straddling Casey so their necks weren't at an awkward angle.  
After a few minutes of kissing, Chuck wondered if Casey could feel how hard he was against his stomach. He blushed sitting back "Uh sorry"  
"Why?" Casey adjusted his hips so Chuck could feel he was equally as hard.  
"I'm not ready for anything more than kissing right now, I'm sorry" Chuck went to stand up but Casey stopped him  
"It's fine Chuck, not going to rush into anything until we are both ready"  
Chuck moved back to his original position curled up on his side "Thanks for tonight John"

 

“Oh my god, what are you doing?”  
“I’ve already seen you naked Bartowski”  
“That doesn't count”  
“Well you are taking too long, I need to get ready for work too, and if you keep staying over here and stealing my clothes I’m going to be walking around naked”  
“I wouldn't mind that"  
“Move over, I’m getting in”  
“Wait no”  
“It’s just a shower, Chuck, calm down, anyways I was thinking maybe you should bring some clothes over here if you’re going to keep sneaking over here every night”  
“That’s a good idea, I feel like a live here”  
“You can”  
“Really? You want me to move in?”  
“Sure, why not, hand me that bottle of soap, we are already married”  
“But we haven't had sex” They have been taking things slowly over the three months they have been dating, there has been a lot of kissing and cuddling and a bit of over the pants stuff but nothing more.  
“What’s your point”  
“Should we have sex before we live together?”  
“Bend over” Casey joked “How about at least bring all my clothes back, and bring a few nights worth of clothes here and we can go from there, I’m not trying to rush things just thought it would be easier”  
“I like that idea, and I also think we should shower together more and I think you should just buy more clothes because I’m never going to stop stealing them” Chuck smirked back at Casey “Or we can just spend more time naked”  
Casey pressed his chest against Chuck’s back kissing along his shoulder up his neck, “We don’t have to rush into sex” He ran his hand down Chuck’s chest “But I’d really like to have this” he wrapped his hand around Chuck’s hardening cock “in my mouth” he slowly started moving his hand.  
Chuck moaned “Yes” he pressed back feeling Casey hard against his ass. Casey rutted against Chuck a few times before he turned him around kissing him deeply before getting down on his knees. Chuck had to hold on to Casey's shoulder to keep himself up when Casey took all of him into his mouth.  
"Wow," Chuck moaned.  
Casey held him like that for a moment before pulling off to catch his breath, he took the tip into his mouth hollowing his cheeks at his tongue lapped up the precome.  
"John" Chuck moaned "you're going to kill me"  
Casey laughed, the vibrations making Chuck moan more. Casey knew Chuck made a lot of noise when they were dry humping each other during their numerous make out sessions, but this was a whole new level and Casey was loving every little noise he was making and couldn't wait to hear what he sounded like when he was fucking him.  
"So close" Chuck panted running his fingers through Casey's hair.  
Casey took Chuck all way to the base again, hollowing his cheeks, moving his tongue along the bottom of shaft as Chuck came down his throat. Casey wrapped his hand around his shaft stroking it quickly, it only took a few strokes before he was covering the shower floor with his release.  
Chuck collapsed on Casey's bed "holy shit that was amazing when I can move again I wanna try"  
"Sounds good, scoot over" Casey laid down next to Chuck  
"Are we going to cuddle instead of go.to work?"  
"You are on a call, I'm going to be late because my car broke down"  
"Your car is your life, Mike believed that?"  
"Don't know, don't care" He pulled Chuck into his arms.

 

“Casey are you here? Have you seen Chuck?”  
Casey quickly got out of the bed, wrapping one of the towels around his waist, he met Sarah at the top of the stairs.  
“How did you get in here Walker?”  
“I have a key, why are you in a towel but not wet? Why didn't you go to work?”  
“I fell asleep”  
“You took a nap?”  
“Why so many questions?”  
“Chuck is missing and you are taking a nap”  
“He isn’t missing”  
“He didn’t show up at work”  
“Walker, trust me, he is fine, please leave before I shoot you, and leave my key” he growled  
“What is wrong with you? And I have a gun on me, and since you’re naked I’m assuming you don’t”  
“Check the computer, he is out on a repair, now please leave”  
“Wait, do you have someone in your room?”  
Casey ran a hand over his face “Leave”  
“Okay fine, but if something happens to Chuck while you’re having sex, you’ll regret it”  
“Sure thing C.I.A”  
Casey went back into his room “Guess we should probably head into work”  
“What’s going to happen when she finds out?”  
“Nothing”  
“Nothing as in we will have to run away and go into hiding or nothing as in I’m going to be locked in a bunker and you’re going to be shipped away somewhere and we will never see each other again”  
“Nothing as in Beckman already knows”  
“I’m sorry did you say Beckman knows?”  
“Chuck we got married while on a mission, of course, she knows”  
“And she is okay with that?”  
“Not really but since it hasn’t changed anything she ignores it”  
“So can we stay in bed just a little bit longer? Maybe do some naughty things”  
Casey laughed “One blow job and you’ve gotten over your fear of being naked with me”  
“It wasn’t a fear, I was nervous, I still am but I’d like to try giving you one now”  
“How about tonight after work, we need to show up before Walker comes looking for us.” Casey pulled a green shirt from his closet “I’m gonna spend some time at the gym after but I’ll text you when I get home, maybe you can bring some stuff over while I’m gone”  
Chuck groaned “I guess we can wait”  
Casey gave him a quick kiss, “Now go home and get dressed for work, I’ll meet you at the Vic in ten minutes”

 

Chuck and Casey came out of their apartments at the same time and headed to the car together when they turned the corner Sarah was standing there leaning against it.  
“Walker get your ass off my car before I run you over with it”  
“You boys going to tell me how you spent your morning?”  
Chuck nervously played with his tie avoiding looking at her.  
“None of your business” Casey growled  
“Let me give you a ride Chuck”  
“Uh no thanks, I mean me and Casey are going to the same place, so it wouldn’t make sense to go with you”  
“Is this why Beckman ended our fake relationship a few months ago?”  
“No, that was before the marr, nevermind, no I asked her if I could end it because everyone was getting suspicious that you didn't actually like me and it was kind of depressing”  
“I’m sorry Chuck, can we talk about it”  
“No” Casey opened the passenger side door “Get in Chuck”  
“Just talk to me, we are a team”  
“And we are married,” Casey said before he climbed into the driver seat slamming the door behind him.  
“Casey that was kind of rude, but the look on her face was hilarious and slightly terrifying”  
“I have a feeling she will be dragging us into Castle within the hour”  
“She is calling me” Chuck held up his phone. “Please don’t yell at me” Chuck put the phone on speaker.  
“Walker just let it go, why do you care so much about what me and Chuck do in our spare time, this is borderline stalking”  
“I want to know how long ago you two got married, and why”  
“Read the file from the Vegas mission”  
“That was like three months ago, does Ellie know because she still keeps talking to me about us getting back together and I thought about giving it another shot.”  
“Another shot? No offense but even if I was single no and no one knows and I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone”  
“I want to know everything”  
“Like I said Walker, read the file, almost everything is in there, bye” Casey grabbed Chuck’s phone and hung up on her.  
“Of course she wants you back when she can’t have you”  
“Why is it always when you move on from your crush they all of a sudden want you back”  
“Just let it go” Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand,  
Ever since Casey asked Chuck out on their first date Chuck has seen this other side of Casey that was completely different than who Casey was around everyone else, he was sweet and tender with him and went out of his way to make sure Chuck was happy, and the most shocking thing was how much Casey loved to cuddle, everytime they were at Casey’s apartment he would always wrap his arm around Chuck and pull him as close as he could get and in bed Casey had as much of his body touching Chuck’s as he could. That is why Chuck had been spending almost every night for over a month because it was the only way he could sleep through the night. He was falling in love with him.  
“What are you thinking about?”  
“You naked” Chuck only half lied  
“I’m starting to think your idea to stay in bed was a good idea”  
“Yeah but now I have some time to do some research”  
“Are you planning on watching porn behind the Nerd desk?”  
“No, I’m not Jeff and Lester, I’m just going to read up on some things”  
“No comment” Casey laughed.

 

When Chuck got home from work after making out with Casey for a few minutes in the locker room before they went their separate ways he was horny and wishing that Casey just came home with him.  
He quickly packed up all of Casey’s clothes he had stolen, and a random selection of his clothes, his Xbox and all his games and a few books, he wasn't sure what all to bring but he didn’t want Ellie to notice anything was missing and he could just walk over if he needed anything. Thankfully Ellie and Devon were still at work so he could easily carry his bags over to Casey’s without anyone questioning him.  
Chuck threw some clothes in the washer then went upstairs to take a quick shower to wash off the workday grime. He was still half hard from his day of reading tips for the first time being with another guy and the mini make out session he had less than an hour ago and now being in the shower reminded him of his and Casey’s morning. So out of curiosity, Chuck put one foot up on the edge of the tub, he reached behind himself rubbing a finger over his hole applying a little pressure. He wasn’t sure what he could use for lube and he didn’t want to chance using something in the shower so he quickly washed himself before heading into Casey’s room, or well their room now. He laid down a towel and propped up a few pillows on the bed before grabbing his bottle of lube that he bought on the way home before laying down on the towel.  
He stroked his dick a few times to calm himself down before he reached between his legs with a lubed up finger, he moaned when his finger entered him for the first time. He wondered what Casey’s thick fingers would feel like instead, what it would feel like to have Casey inside of him. He pressed a second finger at his entrance testing to see if he could take more, the stretch felt better than Chuck imagined, he pulled his fingers out adding more lube, he continued to work his fingers in trying to find his prostate with no luck. He wrapped his other hand around his shaft stroking slowly as his fingers work quickly in and out.  
Chuck moaned Casey’s name as he came  
“Well at least you’re thinking of me”  
Chuck jumped wincing at the pain of yanking his fingers out of himself. “Holy shit, what are you doing here?” He looked over to see Casey standing in the doorway gripping his hardened cock through his basketball shorts.  
“Last time I checked it was my bedroom”  
“I thought you were going to work out”  
“I was thinking about you sucking me off and I couldn't focus on my workout so I came home”  
“How long have you been there?” Chuck blushed  
“Long enough” He pulled his shirt off as he walked over to the bed. “So, how was it?” He pushed his work out shorts and briefs off before climbing into the bed laying down next to Chuck  
“Um it was, Uh”  
“Don’t be embarrassed” He pulled Chuck into a kiss.  
“It was my first time, it felt good, but your fingers would feel better”  
“You want that?”  
“Yeah, but later, um I'd like to start with trying um what you did earlier"  
Casey laughed "don't be nervous, it's okay"  
Chuck settled himself between Casey's legs. He took in the sight in front of him, Casey's beautiful blue eyes, that jaw that Chuck loved to kiss, his chest and arms that looked like they were chiseled out of marble, covered in dark hair.  
He wrapped his hand around Casey's thick shaft for the first time, stroking it a few times to get a feel for it.  
He took a deep breath before leaning forward, he started by licking along the underside, when he got to the tip, he wraps his lips around it, twisting his tongue over the slit, tastings Casey's pre-come. He moaned taking Casey deeper until the head hit the back of his throat making him gag. He quickly pulled off, his eyes watering.  
"You okay Bartowski?"  
Chuck nodded "fine," he said quickly before taking Casey back into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down until he found a rhythm, using one of his hands to stroke the few inches he couldn't get into with mouth. He used his other hand to massage Casey's balls, Chuck's cock twitched at the half moan half growl that Casey made.  
"Close" Casey tugged at his hair  
Chuck was worried about what his reaction would be if he let Casey come in his mouth so he quickly moved up to kiss Casey wrapping his hand around both of their cocks stroking them together the best he could.  
Casey ran a finger over Chuck's hole that was still covered in lube, "Can I" he panted  
"Please" Chuck begged as he stroked them faster.  
Casey pressed his finger in quickly finding Chuck's prostate, he yelled out as he covered them both in his second orgasm, making Casey come quicker than he wanted. 

 

Over the next few weeks Chuck slowly moved more of his stuff over, Casey turned the spare bedroom into an office for Chuck to keep all his 'Nerd' stuff in including his computer and Xbox. He bought a broken monitor and an empty case for a computer and put those on his desk in case Ellie came into his room. 

When Casey got home from the gym he walked into their apartment to see rose petals leading from the door to the stairs, so he followed them up to his room, he opened the door to see Chuck laying on the bed in just his boxers and a party hat with a plate of cupcakes in front of him and a bunch of balloons around the room.  
"What the hell is this?"  
"Happy Birthday" Chuck smiled  
Casey tried to hide his smile. "How did you know?"  
"I'm not giving away my secrets"  
"Did you make those?" Casey pulled off his sweaty sweaty shirt.  
"No, I went to a bakery, you should eat one, I really want to know what the inside looks like"  
Casey grabbed one off the plate peeling off the black cupcake liner taking a big bite out of it.  
"How the hell do you make camo cupcakes?"  
"I have no idea but aren't they awesome?" Chuck sat up grabbing one for himself "There is a beer in the shower, go clean up real quick so I can give you the rest of your birthday gift"  
Casey gave Chuck a quick kiss before heading into the bathroom.  
When Casey came back into the room the cupcakes were now sitting on the nightstand and Chuck was naked laying on his stomach with a giant bow stuck on his ass. Casey couldn't help but laugh.  
"Nice Bartowski"  
"I'm ready to have sex" he blurted out "I mean I've been ready, but I've been so nervous but i want to now"  
"Are you sure? You don't have to do this just for my birthday"  
"Well I got you something else too"  
Chuck sat up on the bed grabbing the small bag off the nightstand.  
Casey sat down next to him grabbing the bag Chuck held out. He dug through the tissue paper until he felt the small box, he pulled out the small black velvet box. He dropped the bag on the floor before slowly opening it.  
"Chuck"  
"Sorry, is it too much?"  
Casey stared at the two matching black and gold bands, he ran his finger over them.  
"I just thought it would be nice to have actual rings since we have been married for like ten months, I mean we can't really wear them out of the apartment but maybe one day"  
"I love you Chuck" he took Chuck's left hand sliding the ring onto his finger. It was the first time he had said it out loud, Chuck had said it for the first time a few months ago, Casey had wanted to say it back but he was having trouble saying it out loud.  
Chuck was smiling so big it almost hurt his cheeks, he grabbed the other ring sliding it onto Casey's finger "I love you too John"  
"And I'm fine with no one knowing, it's been nice to have something that's just between us"  
"Can we have sex now" Chuck laid back on the bed pulling Casey down with him. 

\-----------------------

"So the short version is we got drunk married in Vegas and then Casey cooked me dinner and asked me out and we decided to not get divorced and have been secretly together ever since"  
Casey got up and walked over to the table by the front door, he grabbed their rings from the bowl sitting there before sitting back down handing Chuck his.  
"So you've been married longer than you have been dating, what a story to tell the kids one day" Morgan laughed. "But Congrats dudes"  
"Thanks, buddy"  
"So when are you guys moving in together? Do you plan on having kids? Whose last name do you have?" Alex stared at her dad still in shock.  
Chuck nervously laughed "Well I've technically been living here for almost eight months, We haven't talked much about kids but maybe one day, and we haven't changed our last names yet but we have been discussing it"  
"Oh I just got the best idea" Morgan had a huge grin on his face "You can make up a new last name by combining your current last names and it can be Bartowski but instead of an I at the end it could end with e-y so it's Bartowskey but the e-y is from Casey. I'm a genius"  
"That actually isn't the worst thing i've ever heard" Casey shrugged.  
"Ellie are you okay? You haven't said anything"  
"Well I just saw my baby brother getting defiled then I was told he has been married for a year and doesn't live with me anymore. I have a lot to process"  
"sorry, we have thought about telling everyone a few times but we enjoyed having something that was just ours"  
"Is it going to affect your work at all?"  
"Well since it happened on a mission they already know"  
"Glad I wasn't on that mission, imagine if I drunk married my girlfriend's dad, gross"  
"That would not happen in a million years Grimes"  
"Are you two happy?"  
"Of course Ellie, we would have gotten divorced if not"  
"Well if you are happy then I'm happy for you"

 

“Happy anniversary Dad, wait no that sounded gross, sorry, happy three year anniversary, happy first father’s day”  
“You too Bartowskey” Casey leaned over to kiss his husband trying not to disturb the sleeping toddlers between them.  
It was seven months ago that Chuck got a call from Ellie, she knew Chuck and Casey were looking into adopting and there was a set of twins, a boy, and a girl, who were just about to turn one when they were taken from a very bad situation that Chuck didn't want to know the details of after he saw Casey tear up for the first time reading the file. Chuck and Casey went straight to the hospital to talk with the social worker and since they had already filed to be foster parents they got to foster the twins while all the paperwork and stuff processed. Chuck wanted to change their names to Luke and Leia but Casey refused to let that happen, they decided to keep their birth names Sebastian who they gave the middle name James after Casey's dad and Cordelia who they gave the middle name Faye after Ellie.


End file.
